


Another Brother, Another Sibling

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: The boys of Torrent Company have evaded Order 66 with their Captain and General Ahsoka. They live a new and safe life, but when a lost brother comes to the door, their safe place becomes corrupted.





	Another Brother, Another Sibling

_**ANOTHER BROTHER, ANOTHER SIBLING** _

Word Count: 2,408

Era: Post Order 66

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

The duracrete provided a cool sensation against her warmed feet. The bed usually trapped high temperatures, due to a certain human that didn’t share her naturally cool skin. He was a heatball and sometimes it caused her to sweat, which she rarely ever did.

Daylight was just beginning to make itself known throughout the shadowed house. No lights had been flicked on yet and no fauna had yet sung. The white wooden door creaked open; she’d have to fix that soon. It was too loud for a house that rarely got a chance to catch its breath. The room was cool and Ahsoka smiled, wishing her room was at least a fraction of the same temperature as this one. She couldn’t see the face as the small girl had taken up the habit of covering it up with the sheets. It was such an odd thing she’d adopted as neither her nor Rex slept that way. Her little form was snug and somewhat still tucked into bed as Rex had done for her the night before. It was a must, and Ka’ra insisted that it was the _only_ way she could go to sleep.

Ahsoka crept towards the trundle bed and took a knee next to the sleeping child. She reminisced the weathered structure of the bed, remembering when it stood as a crib. Ka’ra’s eyelashes fell lightly on her cheeks and her small lungs made it appear as if she were breathing faster. She was so small for her age. It was peaceful moment, and her peace gave Ahsoka peace.

A kiss was placed on the young girl’s forehead, “Good morning, sunshine.”

She untucked her face from the covers and sleepy eyes looked for her mother’s, “Mommy.” Nothing was sweeter than the way her daughter said ‘mommy’.

Stubby arms reached vertically into the air, in reach for longer ones to hold her. Ahsoka placed a hand onto her back and her arms wrapped around her neck. Her blanket fell onto the floor along with her tooka doll. Stubby legs clung to her mother’s torso and she left the room. Her daughter’s rounded lekku were warmed from sleep and still smelled of the baby wash used last night. Ahsoka sat Ka’ra on the sofa and retired to the kitchen.

“Do you want sweetened blue milk?” Ahsoka asked.

She got a groggy ‘uh huh’ in reply and smiled, pouring the beverage into a sippy cup and twisting it closed. Before returning to Ka’ra, Ahsoka poured herself a fixed cup of caf. When entering the living space, miniature orange hands reached for the cup and she held it to her chest. Ahsoka pulled the blanket from behind her to wrap the child, as the living room was colder in the mornings. Together they sat there with the younger togruta nuzzled into the older. The lighter togruta hugged Ahsoka’s knee and pressed her cheek to it.

Ahsoka’s heart warmed, “I love you.”

“Look at my beautiful girls,” Rex complemented from their bedroom doorway. The poor man had only a few hours of sleep, but it somehow looked so good on him. His muscular chest and rear end made Ahsoka blush, and the dark crescents under his eyes made him seem more seductive than usual. The arm that held the door fell to his side and he made way into the living space. “Is there any room for me on that thing, or did you kick me out of the club again?” he joked with the girls.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “I guess we can make room.” That got a groggy giggle from his daughter.

After getting a cup of black caf for himself, he settled onto the sofa next to the people that made him happiest. He took a sip and hummed, “I’m surprised either of you are awake this early, considering yesterday.”

Ka’ra’s head fell back and Rex let go a hearty laugh, “Guess I spoke too soon, she’s out like a light.”

Ahsoka rested a hand on her daughter’s montrals, “Yesterday was one of the more interesting days, for sure.” Rex switched his cup to his other hand and reached for his wife’s hand with the freed one. He stroked her knuckles and set all of their beverages onto the side table. The tanned man moved to sit beside his girls and held Ka’ra under one arm. The other rested itself over his wife’s stomach, “Let’s sleep, ‘Soka.”

 

* * *

 

**One Day Earlier**

The day before was probably the biggest day they’d had together in a long while. He didn’t know it then, but it was one of the happiest. Rex awoke that day in a sweat. PTSD was just as annoying as it was serious. He hated it; not even for himself, but because it woke up Ahsoka and sometimes the little one. She comforted him as she usually did, wiping away the sweat and the tears. He calmed down enough to thank her and lost himself in her affection. Tender kisses came from her but more urgent ones came from him. He’d dreamt again that he’d lost her in battle. Just as Rex had decided he was going to go down on his wife, however, his brothers busted into their room.

“Wake up sleepy heads!” shouted Fives. The man had shaving cream on his neck and his shoes were untied, causing him to trip and stumble next to the bed.

Kix and Jesse followed close behind him, each with a biscuit in their mouth.

“Woah, looks like I interrupted something. Morning sex, am I right? Good boy, Rex,” Fives laughed.

Kix, being the saving grace that he his, apologized to them both and pulled Fives from the room by his shirt collar. The door closed and they heard Fives protest with Jesse laughing.

Ahsoka looked at Rex, covering her chest with the sheets. He rolled back over onto his back, “Iba’.”

“Hey,” Ahsoka scolded, “it’s not his fault he’s so … Fives.”

Rex gave her an are-you-kidding-me face and fell back into his pillow. He waited to listen for the sounds that resided in the house, “They’re not going to leave, are they?”

“I just heard somebody open the fridge,” Ahsoka made note of.

The blonde snapped up and kissed her on the mouth, “That means we still have time.”

 

* * *

 

The two exited the bedroom, Rex leading and Ahsoka behind him. Fives was holding Ka’ra in his lap and sitting on one of the barstools. Kix was preparing breakfast, and Jesse was setting the table.

Ka’ra giggled as Fives played with her chubby little arms. “Look who finally made it out of the sheets. Have a good time in there?” he joked.

“Not in front of Ka’ra, Fives,” Rex reprimanded.

Fives gasped and took on a childlike tone, “We don’t know anything that’s going on yet, do we? Do we? We don’t even know a word yet, or what sex is. Do you know what sex is, Ka’ra?”

The togruta girl just sputtered in laughter and Fives nuzzled his nose against her.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “You’re gonna corrupt her. Her second word will be something obscene.”

“No it won’t,” Fives played, “I’ll be good. The next word will be Fives.”

“Exactly,” Rex muttered, referring to Ahsoka’s statement.

Rex opened his arms and the man handed over the small child. Ka’ra wrapped herself around her father and rested her head on Rex’s shoulder. It was so odd to see the previous Capitan hold a child so sweetly and with that amount of tenderness after seeing the same man maim and bark orders.

Rex kissed his little girl’s forehead, “We’re trying to teach her to say my name.”

As soon as Kix set a plate on the table, Jesse was inhaling it, shoveling his fork into his mouth without a breath. Fives went to go do the same and Kix went to make seconds. Being the good uncle he is, he pulled out Ka’ra’s high chair before returning to his skillet.

Rex placed Ka’ra in the seat and secured her. He took the seat on her right and Ahsoka the one on her left. There was little scraps of food left on the serving plate and all eyes went to Jesse, who just smiled with his cheeks full.

Ahsoka shook her head and smiled, “Kix you go ahead and eat, the rest of us can wait.”

A spoon was plucked from the center of the table and Rex began to feed Ka’ra her food. She was lucky that Jesse didn’t prefer baby’s food, and he only knows that because of the night that Ka’ra didn’t have any due to Jesse. He’d gotten sick later, served him right.

Ka’ra was making a mess. Rex had saliva and globs of food on his feeding hand and Ka’ra’s face was covered. She couldn’t keep the food in her mouth. The only things she could keep in her mouth were things that were inedible and important.

A knock sounded at the door. Ahsoka abandoned her chair and left the table to go answer it. It was probably just kids again, having fun with messing with others. She turned the knob and put on her best greeting face, “Hello?”

The face at the door wasn’t what she was expected. The man had messy, jet black hair with shaved sides. Immediately, Ahsoka recognized him. His face was Rex’s, Jesse’s, Kix’s, and Five’s. His face was that of a clone.

Slick returned her hello with a blaster pointing to her face, “There’s a bounty on you.”

From inside Fives asked, “Hey, who’s at the door?” No answer came. The boys all looked at one another and Rex ceased feeding his daughter. They could see the panic in his eyes.

“Get Ka’ra and take her to my room,” Rex ordered with a low voice. He pushed himself away from the table and clutched one of his deecees hard into his leg. Ahsoka was frozen at the door and speaking in a hushed tone to the guest.

“It’s just me here, I’ll go with you. Just let me go get my things and I’ll be back.”

“I don’t take orders from _jetiise_ ,” the man spat out.

Ahsoka put her hands up and Rex swung the door the rest of the way open, “Stand down, trooper!” His hold on the blaster was as firm as it had been while the Republic lasted, never wavering. It was Slick, “Slick, get the kark away from my house and never come back. I have no issue with executing you. Ahsoka, go back inside.”

The traitor scoffed at his use of her given name, “You and her? No way. You’ve no right to call me traitor now, traitor.”

Rex repositioned his blaster, “Leave.”

The man gave a sinister shake of the head and a smirk Rex knew too well and lurched for Ahsoka. His arm wrapped around her neck and his blaster was pushing into her lek. “This one’s worth money. A filthy jedi for a filthy price,” he ground out, pressing a kiss to her montral. Never had rage filled Rex the way it did at watching one of his brothers claim her. He couldn’t shoot him or she’d die. He dropped to his knees and his deecee fell beside him, he was useless here.

Just as Slick began to drag her away, the rest of his brothers appeared in the doorway. Jesse bent to whisper to him as Kix and Fives hurdled toward the intruder, “Grab her ankles and pull, I’m going to shoot him in the leg.”

His other brothers grew closer to the criminal and Rex couldn’t think. The sound of feet was the sound of battle and it rattled his brain. Crawling, he made way for her ankles, as Jesse suggested, and grabbed hold of them. Ahsoka looked at him with wide eyes and he yanked. Her rear lek hit the ground under Slick’s feet and Jesse kicked his knees. The shot reverberated loudly in his ears and Five’s struggled to take him custody.

Now on top of the jedi, Rex’s voice wavered, “Go find Ka’ra and hide. She’s in the bedroom. Go.”

She nodded multiple times and fled to the door, barely gaining control of her legs. Rex reached for his one blaster and joined the boys on Slick. Fives had his arms behind him, but he was still causing havoc, kicking and headbutting. His injured leg was bleeding harder with each kick. Jesse was delivering punches to the gut and Five’s took hold of his hair. His nose was bleeding and spit was flying from his explicit mouth.

“You’re all traitors to the Republic. You blindly followed orders, now look at you, harboring a karkin’ jedi. She’ll get you killed!” he yelled.

Rex took the opposite end of his blaster and looked Slick in the eyes, “Don’t ever lay a hand on her again.” With that, he forced the blaster end to his head and Slick fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

“‘Soka,” Rex called, his voice cracking, “Ka’ra?”

The closet door was pushed open and there they sat, the loves of his life, huddled in the dark space. Ka’ra was worrying about her mommy crying. “Daddy,” her small voice called back. Rex fell to the ground for the second time and began to sob. His little girl knew his name. He hugged both of the girls and cried with Ahsoka, never releasing his hold and putting them on the bed.

“They took him into their house. When he wakes up, I’m gonna go back over there,” he informed and wiped away her tears. “I’m so sorry he hurt you, I’m sorry I let him.”

Ahsoka caressed his solemn face, “Shh, it’s okay Rex. I’m safe. You’re safe. We’re safe.”

He leaned into her more and held her. Ka’ra was asleep in her lap.

She looked up and him and hesitated, “Rex, I’m pregnant.”

“Tug'yc?” he asked, caught off guard from the earlier situation.

She laughed at his his inability to form a reaction, “Did you hear me?”

He looked at her, revealing he didn’t quite process what he’d heard her say.

“I’m pregnant,” she looked to him for validation.

Rex began to breathe heavily, “The karkin’ man would’ve taken my wife _and_ my kid. I’ll be back.”

He stormed out of the house and Ahsoka smiled, hugging Ka’ra, happier than ever with her new life.


End file.
